


[团兵]替身

by Renai



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃！巨人中学校 | Shingeki! Kyojin Chuugakkou | Attack on Titan: Junior High
Genre: M/M, ニト中, 尼特中
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 03:30:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20500148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renai/pseuds/Renai
Summary: 巨中背景的尼特中。警告：没有正面描写但的确含有未成年性行为。分清虚拟现实，不要学。又雷又狗血，剧情开F1，结局很药，想看he的散了吧。闭 幕 雷 击





	[团兵]替身

学校里最近发生了凶杀案。

课间窃窃私语的多半都是为这事， 杀人，疑似碎尸，中学生以沉重课业为主要成分的生活，原本犹如死水，现下却被这颗石子打出圈圈涟漪来，层层叠叠，在每个学生内心荡开。看恐怖片，已知有鬼的情况下，鬼并不可怖，可怖的是不知鬼何时会出现，不得不整个过程都在提心吊胆。一时之间人心惶惶。

史密斯老师今天特别叮嘱大家回家路上要注意安全，不要落单，不要跟陌生人说话。

利威尔没当回事。他没什么精神，昨夜又没睡好。

放学后他遇到一个跟老师长得一模一样的男人，却也很好分辨——老师总是西装革履，头发永远一丝不苟，而眼前的人顶着一头乱发，穿着不知是睡衣还是普通毛衣的宽大衣服就跑到外面来了，甚至连胡子都杂乱得令人难受。十足的流浪汉气息，就算下一秒伸手向利威尔讨钱，他都不会惊讶。

本来，是绝不会搭理这样不修边幅的人的，但也许是那张脸教唆他行差踏错。多熟悉，自己自慰时脑海中浮现的脸，在昏暗房间里与腥味伴随出现的幻想。自己都怜悯自己，甚至憎恨起这份感情本身来，无法忍受，什么时候才消失什么时候才能消失什么时候才能消失啊。

也曾在草稿纸上反反复复写那人名姓，繁密而凌乱，方程式交叠着支离破碎的文字，像是怕被人读懂心思，非要拆解成片段的单语藏进纸缝里。情话全部织成谜题，留一半在肚里，确保每一张书页无人能懂，只有自己才看得穿个中真意。

从未对周围人提起。不敢，也不能。

夜里为人辗转反侧，站着坐着躺着趴着都想过告白，每次都硬生生按了下来。总归是不合适吧，又或者是自己过分理智，脑内有声音冷漠告诫，没有结果，何必开头。更有甚者，万一白白害了老师丢了工作，就太不值当了。他情愿自己守着煎熬。

可这一位，没任何预兆撞进他的生活，也能料到平日里圈子完全不重叠，更何况长了那么一张脸。就好像是上天赐予的指示，告诉他，可以不用忍受了。不用再反复想着无果的恋情，能一觉睡到天亮，沐浴在阳光下，享受环绕在同龄人周遭的热烈气氛。

说真的，按对方这身打扮来看，就算和自己纠缠不清，也没什么大不了的。反正都这样了，还能再坏到哪里去呢。光脚的不怕穿鞋的，想到这里，他发觉自己也够破罐子破摔。

没关系吧，当一回被画皮蒙蔽的凡人，做一回被塞壬诱惑的水手，开膛破肚抑或葬身海底，都无所谓了，就只有这一次而已。

“喂，大叔。”只犹豫了一下，登时做了决定。他几乎是踉跄地靠近他，没发现自己声音在抖。

“……叫我？”突然被人搭讪，男人差点抖掉了手里的烟。

“……你家在哪。”等到了这句话，用的已经是果断的语气了。

此后的一切都很顺理成章，他把人当作替身，人把他当成免费的应召女郎兼田螺姑娘——似乎该加上性转版的前缀。大家各取所需，怡然自得，好不惬意。夜里有了新的活动项目，沉醉在肉体关系里，利威尔渐渐不再多想。

老师的事，就这样吧。

两周内又出现了新的受害者，警方调查结果显示应是同一人作案。

其后数月，直至暑假，连环凶杀案的犯人仍然没有找到。休业式那天，跟韩吉米克提及此事，猜测凶手可能是内部职工，熟悉学校内建筑构造，同时十分了解受害人日常习惯。

利威尔说完结论，望着楼下，教学楼的阴影在地面上拖出一小段，蝉比人更有生机。他喃喃道：“凶手就在身边，真不舒服。”

心情烦躁，夏天的阳光分明这样灼人，却隐隐有些不安的气息蕴藏其中。凶杀案的阴影像蛇一样盘旋在校园附近，空气又闷又热，风刮过来也不觉得凉快，只有潮湿而已。蝉声雷鸣一般，像谁的丧钟。

想见他。

决定一结束就过去尼特那边，说不上来为何立即想要在狭小房间里与那人交媾。利威尔把这归结于做爱可以让人暂时忘掉不快，尼特在性事上总是叫他满意的。这人倒也不是没有可取之处。可到了地方，却没当即滚上床。

刚打开门，望见房间尽头的窗帘半开不开地挂着，他走进室内，暮色苍茫中，一眼就瞄到尼特侧躺在地上，单手撑着脑袋，用对视力下降非常有帮助的姿势看着漫画。

利威尔注意到他捏着书页的手指。

啊——这人，还是算了，受不了。

“喂，大叔。”

“嗯？你来了啊。怎么。”尼特从别马里抬起头。

“指甲长了，不够卫生，看着难受。拿来，我给你修。”他好似不觉得自己语气过于强势，虽然对面的人年长他许多，但——只是个尼特不是吗。

尼特有些困惑地挠了挠头，还是决定起身去翻找那薛定谔的指甲剪了。“真麻烦啊……”

家里东西现在都是由利威尔整理归置的，尼特显然不太了解什么东西摆在什么地方，但总比原来自己随处乱扔，等到用时找不到要来得强。

“好像坏了，这个。”开了好几个收纳盒，好不容易找到了任务道具，尼特摆弄了一下，回头告诉NPC.

“……算了。用我的。人过来就行。”他原是不和人共用这些的，这话耳熟，大约是说了太多遍，好像自从遇到尼特之后一直在说算了。

他没去仔细探究这背后的缘由。

尼特抽了张白纸过来，很顺从地盘腿坐下，将手连同纸一起递给利威尔。后者接过，铺好，无言地拿出钥匙串，分出其中的指甲剪，握住男人宽厚的手掌开始修整。

“好了。以后自己剪，别犯懒留得太长。”

“是、是——今天不做吗？”他收回手，偷偷带着点期许看他。利威尔不慌不忙地收拾着指甲屑，用纸包好，暂时搁置在角落。尼特也没有催促，他总是这样的，对利威尔的到来没有太大的反应。虽然基本有求必应，但利威尔不主动的话，也不会强来。本就是你情我愿的事情，逼迫倒成了没意思，再说他也的确不擅长对付中学生。

天色已晚，利威尔整理完了东西，仍然跪在榻榻米上，光线昏暗，西沉的太阳能照亮的室内范围越来越少。浸在男人的影子里，被人这么一看，他像是才想起自己此行最初目的，不知怎地，有些不好意思起来。

“……做。”逆着光，他抬手搂紧了那人脖颈。

天气实在热，人都要疯了，利威尔连指尖都是汗，手勾出去，滑了半天扭不动开关，好久才把旁边的风扇调到最大转速——尼特家里没有空调，全靠电风扇硬熬。

尼特最近不太抽烟了，明明最初的几次总要来根事后烟。说不定是烟钱不够，利威尔猜测，其实他也不知尼特究竟为何改掉，也没想过问。他枕在人手臂上，手搭在人的胸口，有一下没一下地玩弄人家的乳头。

“别闹。”顿了一下，尼特没话找话，“你们学校那个案子，凶手还没找到吗？”

“暂时没有。像我这样独居的，放了假估计更危险了吧，换作平日里，好歹一天没去上学就会被人发现了。”

他支起半边身子看他：“不是有我？”

“……又不是天天过来你这。再说，去报警你要怎么解释我们的关系，炮友吗。”

“……啊。不过，如果我是杀人魔那就糟了吧。说真的，每次来我家，利威尔君都没有担心过吗？”

“你？开什么玩笑。不可能是你。”

“就这么相信我吗？”尼特笑得眼睛弯弯。

“……废话。让你出去一趟就够难的了，死宅尼特想杀人碎尸得蓄力几辈子吧。”利威尔没忍住翻了个白眼。

“哈。说得也是。”

明明两个人身上都是汗津津的，利威尔却不嫌黏腻，滚到尼特怀里，蹭了半天才问：“晚饭吃过没有？”

“没。”

“不早说。”躺够了手臂玩够了奶，利威尔站起来，“那我去做。”

“啊啊。拜托你啦。”

等确认利威尔已经进了厨房，看不到自己之后，尼特活动活动被枕得有些酸麻的手臂，径自举高到视线上方，翻来覆去地摆弄着手指，甚是满意地欣赏了一番利威尔给他修的指甲。

哪都好，就是太短了，差点剪到肉。他想。

尼特生病了，说是感冒发烧，发消息让利威尔别过来。利威尔没听他的。

窗外的蝉依然在疯，夏天就是它们燃烧生命的季节。怎么平时不觉得这么吵，病人心烦意乱起来。

“都说了万一传染……”躺尸的尼特试图挣扎。

“我不像某个死宅，抵抗力没那么差。”给人喂完了药，利威尔又拿了毛巾跟冰块出来。

“……青少年抵抗力也不是很强吧，总之——”

“你闭嘴。上床的时候不提青少年，现在记着了？”毛巾啪地拍在人额头上。

“……”尼特自知理亏，没话讲了。

利威尔在旁边守着他，自己从包里抽出一本书来看。尼特瞥了眼，反正大概又是跟那个人任课科目有关的书吧，不自觉抿了抿嘴。

“利威尔君真的很喜欢老师啊。”他轻声感叹。

“……这种事情你不是一开始就知道了吗，不然我怎么会在这里。”利威尔沉默了一会，没反驳，甚至都没抬头。

“嗯，是我睡迷糊了。”说完，尼特便恹恹地合上眼睛。

蝉还在叫，嘲讽他白活三十年，连真心话都不会讲。

可就算会，又有什么用呢。哪怕削足适履，仙度瑞拉留下的水晶鞋也不会属于自己。他是骗子，是小偷，是无意拾得一把手枪，不知真伪，也敢捡起来就开火的浪人。

假的永远都是假的，替身演员做不了真，即便连场好戏都有参与，看客却从来不肯分与美名赞誉。投入愈多只会懊悔愈多，他快分不清这到底是属于谁的剧本谁的情节。

利威尔不是他的，过去现在未来都永无可能。替身又哪有踩着正主强行上位的道理，合该安分守己，在别人的故事里乖乖捧自己真心。

尼特不再年轻了，没有那个资本要死要活，撞南墙的孤勇，他不知扔到哪里。谁不欣羡少年人，仿佛有无穷的气力，无尽的时间，任由他们去浪掷，去试错。而尼特什么都没有。

未仔细数过有多少夜抵死痴缠，常黏着利威尔，调侃人家身体热得发烫，但他没说其实是他冷了，没法再回青春期，喜欢谁，像纸包不住火。

他会藏好的。不该有的心思犹如雨季青苔，要抽出来，谁也拦不住，好在没要紧，可以等它冒头之后狠狠踩烂。大人就是该有分寸，晓得几时要认命，壁虎断尾一般地鸣金收兵，早早逃命，免得收场太难堪。

大概是病中，脑子也混沌，格外软弱起来，仿佛身处迷宫找不到出口，彷徨而无措。想这些是要做什么呢，凡人就不要妄想手可摘星辰了吧。

这世上的所有痴心，生来就是注定要错付的。一切痴迷都不可能得到回应，如有，那就不叫痴了。那颗误发的子弹，想必也会在多年以后，从某个未知的轨道飞来，杀死当时带利威尔回家的自己。

他忽然暂时不想看到利威尔了。

“我想喝水。”尼特想让人离开眼前，去倒一杯水再回来。

“屁事真多。”利威尔丢掉手里的书，捞起一颗冰块扔进嘴里。

“唔。”

尼特烧得一丝力气都无，连利威尔都推不开，只得朦朦胧胧地丢盔弃甲，好吧，必须承认，这病生得还算值。

至于利威尔，没敢告诉尼特，自己尽量不去看他的脸，纯属是怕自己真情流露，一种他自己都还没分清是怜惜，同情，抑或是爱情的情绪。少年人总这样，先在最冲动的年纪体会了性，再花费更多的时日去学会爱人与被爱。

病好全的那天晚上，尼特神神秘秘地端来一个盒子。小小的一个盒，也不透明，利威尔搞不清楚他鼓捣什么名堂，就在胸前叉着手默默看人表演。尼特轻手轻脚地把东西搁在窗边，拉开窗帘，然后叫利威尔过来。

“送你。”月光映在尼特侧脸上，他回过头，对利威尔讲。

“这什么。”中学生不明所以，但还是靠了过来。

“你看了就知道了。”尼特显得有些自得。利威尔少见他这样张扬的样子，稍微也来了点兴致。看这阵仗，大概是特别精致的礼物，但他又不觉得尼特是拿得出一大笔钱的人，说不定其实内里是什么劣质手工制品。没关系，要是尼特自己做的，他就不嫌弃。他在心里强行降低了期待值。

尼特捧起盒子来，用眼神示意他自己打开。房间里没开灯，他就着月光开了盖子。映入眼帘的是一盒子水，横看竖看看不出什么稀奇，百分之百就是水。

可能……里面加了点东西？中学生百思不得其解。

“……？”于是他向尼特投去一个不解的眼神。

“月亮碎片。”尼特笑道，说着摇晃了一下，盒子里的液体微微荡漾开来，水里的月亮也就轻轻地裂成一块块，又很快地拢合，毫无碎过的痕迹。

看着那盛满水的盒子，利威尔没忍住笑了出来。

“也可以喝掉哦。”见利威尔也有些开心，尼特便不再显摆，把盒子稳稳地放下，把旁边的盖子盖上。

于是利威尔笑得更大声了。“怎么想到这个。”

尼特不答，顾左右而言他：“不喜欢吗？”他大约需要一点肯定。

“我……”尼特却不等他答完，直接堵上了他的嘴。他又想笑，明明是自己问的喜欢不喜欢，却不等人讲出口，不知道在怕些什么。但现下气氛太好，他该料到的。

已经夏末了，夜晚连蝉鸣都消散。四下静谧而和谐，近乎于阒然无声。只有皎洁明亮的月光透过绵软稀疏的云层倾泄下来，笼罩着他们。

利威尔被吻得全身发软，一只手揪着窗帘布，一只手搂着尼特的脖子。缱绻温柔裹得他只想无限下沉，快窒息了。他没遇过这场面，慌了手脚，软绵绵地推开尼特，丢下一句我去倒掉，抄起盒子气喘吁吁地就跑。

利威尔说是要把水倒了，走到水池边，又改了主意。背着尼特，偷偷拿自己的玻璃水杯装满，藏进书包里。

回家以后，要改用最喜欢的瓶子来盛。

他要是没逃开，要是接吻时没闭眼，就能看到尼特当时，写在眼睛里明晃晃的爱意。

开学之后利威尔的课业压力重了起来，过来尼特家的次数肉眼可见地减少了。尼特在家虚度光阴，游戏不好玩了，薯片不好吃了，别马不好看了，一切喜欢的东西全都索然无味起来。但他偏偏就是不敢主动联系中学生，硬叫人过来陪他，太不好意思。怕中学生给他翻白眼，明明就是个尼特，怎么待在家里也嫌不够舒服。

深夜想人想得掏心挠肺，尼特揪着自己被子，滚作一团。得找个正经理由——比如，自己有东西要给他。福至心灵，他当即就决定，马上收拾收拾，翻找出钱包钥匙，下楼。这时候只有便利店还开着，一时也不知道买什么，他只是急匆匆地往前走，想着到了地方再看。转过一个街角，让我想想，应该是在这边……

这附近离利威尔的学校很近，如果从这条小路抄过去，就能到学校门口的便利店了。但他很快就后悔，自己为什么要出门，为什么要挑这条路。

他看到一张再熟悉不过的脸，正不急不缓地从学校离开。

此前尼特并没有见过本人，但他一眼就认出来，那是埃尔文。准确地说，那也是埃尔文，和他同名同姓，任职中学老师，被利威尔喜欢了许久的，另一个埃尔文。

明明不是对着镜子，却看到了自己的脸。在深夜里看到与自己一模一样的面孔，幽灵一般地游走，实在太诡异了。换做其他人，他也就当作是跟建筑物无差的物体，可这人……他按捺不住好奇心，跟了上去。

尼特没跟踪的经验，不晓得分寸深浅，过了一个路口就被人给制住了。等到那双手箍住他，他才发觉这人身上都是血腥气。那张脸玩味地盯着他，像是发现了什么好玩的东西。

“我以为是警察呢……？”三七分金发开口道，声音也是一模一样，只是语气稍微有些差别，尼特不这样讲话。

“这张脸……真巧。不知道你听过没有，有种说法，世界上存在三个与自己长得完全一样的人，如果遇上了彼此，人就会死。很可惜，看来只是都市传说。不过我想到了更有趣的事。”三七分把脸凑过来。

别用那张脸靠近我，尼特在内心无声地叫着。

“这几个月我也玩够了，想收手不干了呢。只是围绕在身边的警察像苍蝇一样讨厌，再这样下去，想必很快就要追查到我身上了吧。很抱歉——

“能不能请你代替我去认罪呢？不愿意的话，只好请你当最后一位了。”他平静地叙述着。

凭什么。

话到嘴边，还是自己吞了下去。原来利威尔喜欢的，就是这个人啊。中学生没跟他说过细节，也没真的当他是自己老师。其实利威尔分得很开，向来只管他叫作大叔，混蛋尼特，死宅尼特，喂，诸如此类的称呼。尼特却还是记得，第一次见他，利威尔那种眼神，当然之后也见过不少次，想来他一直在透过他，远远地注视着那个人。

谁都有谁的求不得。求不得而强求，大抵像两只刺猬互相取暖，把彼此都扎得遍体鳞伤，还硬撑着装作无事发生。他明知结果却仍然跌了进去，粉身碎骨万劫不复又如何，爱本是炽火。

起初也开玩笑说过，要不要换个叫法，叫老师。利威尔冷着脸拒绝了，没多解释。他也就不再提。败过一次就够消受，不必头破血流才收手。他是年长的大人，有自己的狡猾。

他岂止没东西可输，他根本连赌的筹码都无。

因为利威尔喜欢这个人。

感情不是体育竞技，排在头前的人退出，后来的就能次第接上。喜欢谁，讨厌谁，没任何道理可言，并不是先来后到就能够解释的。他跟利威尔之间，没可能就是没可能。他又能拿什么去争，自己从头到尾就只是个尼特，只是个替身。

他当然不想死，只是，就算这个人落网，利威尔也不会把感情转移到自己身上。

会崩溃吧，一直以来仰慕的人忽然成了杀人凶手，没经过大风大浪的中学生怎么受得了。说实话，面对眼前的怪物，现在站在这里的自己都想逃跑。手上鲜血淋漓，无端端生出一种疯狂感——这个人根本不正常。

脑内警铃大作，尼特强烈地感受到，如果不答应对方的条件，一定会被杀掉。这男人绝对说到做到。

是死，还是保全利威尔一直以来的憧憬对象。

……并非是怕死。他只一迟疑，决定就滑向了另一边的深谷。

“……我答应你。”

夜深了，尼特拖着沉重的脚步，走在寂静的街上。已经死过一次的月光罩在他身上，他抬起头，凝视着头顶的星空。这些星星，和我之间，究竟隔着多少光年的距离呢？这些早已消散的，死亡的光芒，跋涉了人类一生也无法抵达的路程。明明遥不可及，却还是给人错觉，以为人人平等，人人都可享有整片星空。 

利威尔给他的东西不多，他只得小心翼翼地，去珍惜每一样。好比吃饭这件事，尼特总吃得干干净净，利威尔也没特别在意，他大概以为全世界的人都不在碗里剩一粒米。

有一回利威尔趴在他身上，脑袋从被子里探出来，讲悄悄话。说是为了不暴露，每次过来都要观察一下周围，有没有人注意到他，比做间谍还像回事。

他那时不知说什么好，就只是摸了摸对方圆圆的脑袋。

现在想想，真的，挺好的。

这样，两人的事情，等到自己进去，就跟死无对证没两样了。就像他生病的那天，冰块融化成水，再慢慢蒸发，到最后什么也没剩下。

他无声地笑了，下意识想抽烟，口袋里摸了个空才想起，让发育期的青少年吸二手烟，实在太无良，他给戒了，就在几个月前，认识利威尔的几天后。

竟然有那么久。久到他错觉那一晚利威尔趴在他胸口是一场梦。

他们本就是两路人，就算有过一时的轨道交错，也注定交汇过后渐行渐远，终究是要各自回到各自的世界里去。

就这样吧。

空荡荡的街上，只孤零零地立着一只邮筒。里面一定堆放着谁浸满爱意的情信。

不知道利威尔现在，在做什么呢？大概是做着安稳的美梦吧。

仿佛这世上只剩下他一个人，顶着沉重得几乎要压垮他的星空，慢慢地，慢慢地，不知道往哪里走去。

夏天正式结束的那天，尼特就失踪了。

那个人没有工作，所以没法从工作单位找起。至于有什么朋友，他也不清楚。中学生从头到尾也就晓得怎么去他家，他喜欢吃些什么，喜欢什么体位，喜欢哪个公司的片子，在追别马的什么连载。

所以，就算尼特失踪了，他也根本无从找起。就像恍惚发现有人落入湍急水流，再定睛看去，人已彻底消失在滚滚浪涛中。

周围人传闻他就是一直作案的杀人魔，但利威尔知道他不是，他怎么可能是。尼特就是尼特，给他一百万日元，让他去杀人，那人都只会赖在被窝里，含糊不清地说好麻烦，不想动。回忆起尼特缩在被窝里搂住自己撒娇的样子，利威尔无自觉地勾起了嘴角。如果他是杀人魔，自己与他独处的数十个夜晚，没任何目击者，那么好的机会，没有道理不下手吧。

更何况，那杯月亮碎片直到现在都还好好地收在利威尔家里——虽然在旁人看来，那只是一杯随处可见的水而已。但对中学生来说，这就是仅属于他的那杯茶，藏着他自己，没对尼特说出的真心。捧得出月亮碎片的尼特，绝对、绝对、绝对不会是杀人魔。

跟尼特厮混了大半年，利威尔倒没有特意给人买过什么——给病人买药，大概是不作数的。中学生没多余的钱，但擅长做饭。每一顿都花了心思，据说人体细胞固定周期会更新一次，这样的话，尼特以后新长出的血肉，就是他做成的了，他想。

他没发觉，那个时候，自己想的就是一辈子。正值最无需担忧的年纪，中学生以为人生不过就是时日累积，一年是三百六十五天，十年也就三千多天，如果想跟谁过一辈子，是一件很容易的事情。就像种下一棵树，定时浇水施肥除虫，假以时日，树总能枝繁叶茂，郁郁葱葱。想跟谁一直在一起，只要自己想把人规划到自己未来里面，有这份主观意愿，就可以了。以至于后来他给月亮碎片换了无数个瓶子，都还记得起，窗外仍有蝉鸣的季节，他在尼特家想着两人以后的瞬间。那是他少有的，愿意收起自己的刺，变得更柔软的时刻。

前十几年的人生，没有人教他，不是谁都有那么幸运，有足够的时间，到别人心里去埋下自己的种子。人就是这样，没有经历过，总以为这世上的一切合该顺遂无忧。

放学，回家，吃饭，开电视机，当背景音。

刚下筷子，利威尔眼皮突然没由来地狂跳起来，他抬眼看去，电视里正在播放新闻。画面里，尼特手举着写有名字的白板。

底下字幕正验证了这几日的传闻。

一定是我在做梦。怎么会是他。

不可能。不可能。不可能。

筷子跌在矮桌上，滚了一小段才停住。一瞬间仿佛被人抽去全身骨骼筋肉，他整个人都塌下来，脑子浑浑噩噩，就像一团毛线，转来转去也找不到最起始那端。连播音员的声音都远去，只听得到心脏急速鼓动。

就在这种极度混乱中，他忽然看见那人修得整整齐齐的指甲，过分短。 

END.

**Author's Note:**

> 支线结局回收，卑怯。
> 
> 我很喜欢尼特中。因为它对于同人作者来说，能发挥的空间比较大。想让两个人怎么交互，端看作者自身的想法。
> 
> 替身这篇，从一开始就是定好结局了，如标题所示，是个替身成真的故事，身份与感情双重意义上的。笔力所限，也不知道上篇有没有把气氛渲染到位……我好菜啊.jpg
> 
> 下半部分就是感情过渡，以及交代案子真凶。其实本来是魔改了美高丧尸设定，大概类似于东京食尸鬼那样？需要吃人，但意识清醒。这部分真的难啊，一个是，人外感难写，一个是，如何把尼特中蜜汁届不到写得合理。但是后来发现有个问题，教师不收手的话，替罪也就没有意义。而食尸鬼显然不可能突然就不吃人了。所以改成现在这样。
> 
> 还顺着想过一个食尸鬼版本的结局。那就是教师吃了尼特。新学期开学，利威尔好奇地问他，老师，你的指甲以前也修得那么短吗。教师一愣。
> 
> 这个结局我也喜^^不过就不太切题。于是弃了。
> 
> 写的时候跟友人讨论过，她说你干吗不把日子排在利利生日，大街上都成双入对，尼特自己却一个人买礼物。我？？都是人还怎么搞唯一目击者👿
> 
> 不过最主要原因还是，想在夏天结束的时候，就让恋情戛然而止。
> 
> 我说，这篇的尼特中，两位都是「臆病者（おくびょうもの）」，是coward, 一位是尼特，一位是中学生，各有各的不够成熟。大家都是普通人，没那么本事。为什么不可以怕，不可以胆小？没有被爱过的人，第一次爱谁，难道就不会怀疑，不会质问：这是爱吗？这就是爱吗？这竟然是爱吗？
> 
> 怕失去更怕拥有。这是个必须由尼特中才能完成的故事。原作轴不可，普通现pa的成人也不可。


End file.
